Revisit Pride Lands/Defeat Scar Ghost
Then walk through the Savannah and run into Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed) Shenzi: Oh, it's you guys. Man, we were hoping you were a meal. Sora: Hiya! Banzai: Don't gimme any of that "hiya" stuff! Thanks to you clowns, we're back to scavenging scraps for a living. (Ed laughs) Shenzi: C'mon, it's not that bad. I enjoyed that week-dead elephant we had yesterday. Sora: Hey, how's Simba? Ryan: Is he doing his King Stuff? (Shenzi laughs) Banzai: We gotta laugh every time we hear that dude's name. Shenzi: Ooh. Say it again! Banzai: Simba! Shenzi (laughing): One more time! Banzai: Simba! (Shenzi laughs) Banzai: Simba! (All three laugh) Sora: That's enough! Ryan: And are you done!? Shenzi: Go on then, see for yourself. Simba is one wishy-washy king. (They walk away) Banzai: Yeah, I bet about now, even some of those high and mighty lionesses were wishin' they'd gotten themselves a different king. Goofy: Gawrsh, whaddya think coulda happened? Sora: Well, let's go find Simba and see. Ryan: Come on! (Sora, Donald, and Goofy reach Pride Rock and see a large darkness. An image of Scar appears through the darkness) Sora: Scar!? Ryan: What is he doing here!? (He runs to it, but it disappears) Sora: Huh? Donald: A ghost? Goofy: We better tell Simba about this. Wonder if he's up there... Ryan: Let's go. (They proceed up Pride Rock) Lioness: Have you come to see Simba? Sora: We saw Scar's ghost! Lioness: An omen like that could only be foretelling the end of our pride. Yet... King Simba won't do a thing. I guess just being the son of the great King Mufasa doesn't necessarily mean he's ready to rule the kingdom himself. Sora: Trust me, Simba will think of something. Lioness: The time for thinking is past. We need him to take action---as his father would have done. He ruled with courage and pride. I remember it like yesterday... The mighty Mufasa... Sora: Simba'll do all that, too. You'll see! Lioness: I'm not so sure. (The lioness leaves) Sora: Wait here. I want to talk to Simba. (They enter the King's Den) Simba: You came back... Donald: Are you okay? Goofy: You don't look so good. Sora: Hey, Simba. Why don't we team up and do something about that Scar ghost? Seems like everybody's worried about it. So, now's your big chance to show 'em what you're really made of! Simba (growling): That doesn't concern you! (He calms down when he sees their worried faces) Svi-Ryan: Simba... Smba: Sorry... Sora: It's okay. Simba: I just wish I knew what my father would do. Goofy: But he's not here, Simba. It's all up to you now. And that means the important thing is what you're gonna do being the king. Not what your father woulda done. Crash: Yeah, you have to do something then your father. Simba: So you're saying...it's all up to me... Sora: See, there ya go! Timon & Pumbaa: Exactly! Timon: We know your dad was a great king, and all. But now it's your turn. Remember what I taught ya. "You gotta put the past behind you." It's time to go out there and show everybody things are gonna be just fine! Sora: Yeah, you can do it! Timon: You gotta live for today! Pumbaa (swinging his head): And find your own path! Simba: Live for today... And find my own path... not my father's... Sora: That's it! Nala (walking up to him): I'm glad to hear you say that, Simba. Donald: Nala! Nala: Promise me you'll help Simba any way you can. Timon: As long as Sora handles the dangerous parts! (Sora nods) Nala: I'm counting on you, Simba...and so is our baby. (Simba and the others stand defiantly) Timon: Great! Now we're going to have to babysit! (They laugh) Simba: Let's go see Rafiki first. I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something about that ghost. (They walk to the Stone Hollow) Rafiki: Oh ho ho! The king---he is ready to be king? Simba: I think so. Sora: Can you tell us about Scar's ghost? Rafiki: Oh, yes...the ghost. A being with no body. It is created when the evil heart of Scar meets the hesitating heart of Simba. Simba: Hesitating? Rafiki: Ohhhh... You thought you were not? Goofy: Gawrsh, that ghost sounds just like a Heartless. Sora: Hmm, I don't know. Ryan: You think so, Facility? Rafiki: You're right, you don't. But you do know it is upsetting. And it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in the Pride Lands. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many such things. And these things, a king must face. It is the test that has been set for you, Simba. Simba: That's all? Come on. You have to tell us more about the ghost... Rafiki: No, not today! But the hyenas in the elephant graveyard may know more. Does not matter, though. There is little the Simba of late can do. Sora: Aw, don't say that! Not when he's ready to try! Rafiki: In his head, perhaps...but what about his heart? Simba: Forget it, Sora. Let's head for the elephant graveyard. (They run across the Savannah and enter the Elephant Graveyard and see several fires and the hyenas) Sora: Whoa! Donald: Hey you! Banzai: Aw, c'mon, can't you guys just leave us alone? Simba: Do you three know anything about Scar's ghost? Shenzi: Huh? Scar's ghost? (Ed laughs) Banzai: Maaaybe. Sora: You DO know. (The hyenas run throughout the graveyard, just waiting to be caught) Banzai: Oh no... I guess you caught us ALL. Shenzi: What're we gonna do? (Ed laughs) Simba: Tell me about Scar's ghost! Crash: And no more games! Banzai: Sorrrry. We don't know nothin'. Shenzi: Ooh, wait! It's coming back to me! That's the one who only hangs out around fraidy cats. Right, Banzai? Simba: Enough! (Ed laughs as the ghost appears behind them) Banzai: And there it is. Shenzi: Must be a fraidy cat around here somewhere! Sora: Simba! Do something! Scar: How does it feel to be king, hmm? Why, you must be a truly inspiring ruler by now. (Simba starts to back away) Scar: After all, you ARE the son of the great Mufasa. (Simba runs away) Sora: Where are you going? Scar: Ah, Simba...running away as always. Sora: Simba! (The ghost vanishes. The three hyenas laugh and leave) Goofy: Gawrsh, Rafiki was right. Sora: You mean, Simba's still unsure? Goofy: Seems like. Do ya think there's some way we can help? Sora: Hmm... We should start by talking to Simba some more. Let's head back to the Pride Lands. Crash: Yeah, we should go. (They return to Pride Rock) Nala: Where's Simba? Sora: Well, uh... Rafiki: Oh ho ho! He ran away! I knew it would not be easy for him. To face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to think of is what to do, not what others think of him. Sora: Why didn't you just say so? Donald: But where's Simba now? Timon: Hey, I know! He's at the oasis. It's our favorite hangout! Sora: Got it! Let's check it out. Pumbaa: I'll lead the way! Timon: Oh, no you won't! Simba'll smell you coming a mile away. And if he's smart, he'll run for the hills! Pumbaa: Oh...right. (They hurry to the Jungle. Simba is dreaming in the Oasis. He wakes up suddenly) Simba: Father... Scar: Hmm. It seems even your daddy's abandoned you. How sad. (Simba whirls around and growls. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk in and see Simba with the ghost. Simba is backing away toward the cliff, the ghost pressing forward. A very familiar scene) Sora: Simba! (They run up and the ghost vanishes) Simba: It's no use. I'll never be the king my father was. Sora: But Simba... That's not what you're supposed to be. You can't be Mufasa. You can only be you. Everybody believes in you as a king. They just want to see what you'll do. And if anyone's saying they liked your father better, it's because you haven't done much yet. That's all. Simba: I know that. Sora: Then stop moping and DO something! Simba: I can't! Sora: ...Fine. Donald: Let's go, Sora. Sora: Yeah. Why stick around if he's not even gonna try? (Sora and Donald start to leave. Goofy stays there) Sora: C'mon Goofy! (Goofy slowly follows them. The ghost appears again. Sora, Donald, and Goofy hide behind a log) Sora (as the ghost): The hesitant king will one day lose all his friends. Crash (as the ghost): King Simba the doubtful... Goofy (as the ghost): Worried by a silly ol' ghost... Sora (as the ghost): Ooh, Simba the do-nothing king... (Simba glares at the ghost) Simba: No! Ryan (as the ghost): Try and stop me! (Simba leaps at Scar's ghost and it vanishes. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run in) Sora: You did it! The ghost is gone! Donald: We knew you could do it! Goofy: Hooray for Simba! Simba: You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me...and help me see clearly. My father...wasn't so fortunate. Sora: There you go again. Simba: I mean... Everyone here, and in the Pride Lands, wants me to succeed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Ryan, Crash, Sci-Ryan, Matau, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna. Pumbaa, Timon, Rafiki...Nala. You all want what's best for me. But my father always had Scar lurking behind his back, trying to cut him down. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and rebuild this kingdom. Sora: Are you gonna say it, or do it? Simba: Wait and see. Timon: Simba! (Timon runs in) Timon: Simba! Come quick! There's a bazillion ghosts of Scar haunting the Pride Lands! Everybody but Nala high-tailed it out of there. And now she needs your help. (Simba starts to run back to Pride Rock) Timon: Our little Simba...all grown up and finding his place in the world... Simba: Nice try. You're coming, too! (The rest of them join Simba and they run back to the Pride Lands. Pumbaa is standing between Nala and Scar's ghost in total fright) Sora: We're here! Nala: Where's Simba? (They turn around, bowing as Simba walks through them) Simba: I've come back, Nala. (The ghost walks toward Simba and stares at him) Simba: Get out! (The ghost disappears) Sora: Way to go, Simba! (Simba and Nala embrace, until dark energy clashes in the Savannah) Simba: Are you with me? Sora: Now and forever, Your Majesty! (Sora, Donald, and Goofy bow. They run to the Savannah. The dark energy gathers and forms an unbelievably large Heartless, the Groundshaker. Sora and Simba defeat the large Heartless and it disappears. Later, they meet on Pride Rock) Sora: Simba seems fine now. Rafiki: Ha! The king has returned! The Pride Lands will not forget King Simba's courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him. Simba: Do you think your quest will ever be over? Sora: I don't know... But I think, as long as the Keyblade stays with me... We'll have to keep fighting. Rafiki: Ahh... The struggle never ends. That is the great Circle of Life. Sora: Never ever? Rafiki: The secret to victory...is a strong heart. (He points to the sky. They look up) Rafiki: Go on, go on, go---go then! (He laughs) Rafiki: Go on, get out! Yes, yes! It is time! Your fight continues... (He holds up his staff) Sora: Till we meet again, Your Majesty. Simba: I hope that's soon. Sora: It will be! So long! Ryan: See you real soon! (Timon and Pumbaa nod. They run down the side of Pride Rock. Beneath the lion painting in the Stone Hollow, now there is three more, a lion cub, a duck, and a dog] Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3